Chronic1000 ranks the common enemies of the Legend of Zelda series
Chronic1000 created this back in April or May of 2008, when Charton asked him to in that one topic. He also knows the last nine don't have anything to them, but he'll get to them eventually. Keep your pants on. #59: Red/Fire Bubbles I have never been too fond of the "bubble" family, but I especially hate the red bubble. In most games, the red bubbles "curse" you so that you cannot use your sword until you either hit touch a blue bubble, go to a fairy fountain, or beat a level and gain a Triforce piece. In later gamers, Red Bubbles are now known as Fire Bubbles. Three guesses as to what they do.. #58: Bubbles The main difference between a regular bubble and a blue bubble is that a regular bubble's curse last for only a few seconds, while the blue bubble's curse lasts much longer. In Link to the Past, the Bubble will drain your magic, take away a heart or two, but they don't "curse" you from what I remember. #57: Ice Keese Ice keese are one of the main forms of keese that have appeared throughout the Zelda series. The reason it is so low on the list is because I could never figure out how an ice keese could carry ice on themself, and freeze you. Wouldn't the keese freeze as well? #56 Gel Gels are the mini versions of Zols. They sort of look like choco chips, only they "shiver" alot for some reason. They are pretty easy to kill, but they don't really give you anything for your trouble. They are just there as fodder, really. Now that I think about, what the hell kind of name is gel for an enemy? Now that I think about it, they do kinda look like blobs of hair gel moving around. I'm not sure why they hurt Link so much. Maybe it's because Link has a hat on, and doesn't need gel. #55 Green Bubbles Unlike Blue and Regular Bubbles, the greens do not curse you. Really, the only things that Green Bubbles do is move in fixed paths and turn off their own green flame. Of all the bubbles, they are the most forgettable (to me at least. I forgot they existed until I look at the list.) #54 Skullwalltula The skullwalltulas look like a cross between a deformed human skull and a spider. I'm not 100% how the hell those two can be crossed, but Ganondorf did it. Now that I think about it, why the hell do so many enemies in the Legend of Zelda games resemble a skull? Skulls are pretty awesome looking sure, but when everything looks like a skull, it kind of loses it's coolness. Anyways, like the name implies, they are found on walls, and if you climb too close to them, they'll turn a weird color, and attack you. They are pretty annoying. #53 Rat No, this isn't some kind of evil and twisted version of everyone' favorite vermin. This is an actual rat. They have appear in several Zelda games and well... are not much of anything. They are a bit mischevious in a few games, but other than that, they are useless. #52 Guay Gu-who? A Guay are crow like creatures that usually don't appear unless it's night time. I like to refer to them as the overworld keese, mostly because they serve the same purpose: fly around aimlessly unless you're near them, and fly into you. They do make a pretty badass sound when you defeat one, in my opinion, but that is as far as the awesomeness of these things goes. #51 Miniblins As the name implies, miniblins are the smaller moblins. Unlike their larger counterparts, who tend to attack in either small groups of by themselves, miniblins love to attack in large groups. They make a pretty annoying yet original sound when they are closing in on attacking. #50 Fire Keese The fire keese is basically what the name implies. It's a keese ON FIRE! Perhaps the Keese are flame retardant, and that's why they don't die from being on fire. That would be a pretty awesome ability to have. Anyways, the fire keese's biggest enemy is the Deku shield. One hit, and you can say goodbye to a piece of wood that would otherwise be impenatreable. Best 40 rupees Link ever spent, I bet =P. #49 Trap Trap's are the little blade thingies that will "attack" you if you walk directly under/over them, or directly infront of/behind them. According to what I've read, they are the only "enemy" that is not employed by Ganon, and were set up by the people who first made the dungeons, as a defense system. That isn't much of a defense system if you ask me. #48 Rope Ropes are snake-like creatures that usually attack in medium sized groups. The crawl around aimlessly until you're pretty close by, then they will speed up and try to ram into you. They are not that bad of an enemy, but they are very weak. #47 Deku Baba Deku Babas were one of the first new enemies introduced in Ocarina of Time. They are relatively easy to kill, they are stuck to a limited area, and the only things they give you are deku nuts and deku sticks. There are a few different varriants of the deku baba, which serve the same general purpose: Stay in one area, and attack Link if he comes by. #46 Blue Bubble Of the "bubble" family, the Blue Bubble is the one I like the most. In the original Legend of Zelda, the Red Bubble was the only enemy that "helped" Link, as it took off the curse the Blue Bubble put upon him. In some of the newer games though, the Blue Bubble actually gives you the curse that won't allow you to use your sword. #45: Business Scrub I was never too fond of the Business Scrub. They act like normal deku scrubs until you hit "return" the deku nut they spat at you back to them. You can go talk to them, and they try to sell you about anything from deku sticks to the largest bomb bag. Expect everything to be overpriced as well. Random pointless fact: I used to call them bargain buddies, because I'm a huge fan of irony. #44: Buzz Blob Buzzblobs are an early verison of chuchus. There is not much you can say about them, except if you attack them with your sword it will electrocute you. They only appear in the overworld, but finding one can prove difficult if you don't know where to look. #43: Freezards Freezard's were first introduced in the Ice Cavern of Ocarnia of Time. They are a pretty cool (no pun intended) enemy to fight against, but one of the things I did not like about them was the fact that they did not appear more often in the games. Not only that, but they should have had freezards pop from seemingly nowhere more often, and sneak attack #42: Stalchild The stalchilds are the children of Stalfos, I believe. They are skeletons that roam Hyrule Field and the Ikana Graveyard at night. They don't do much in terms of damage, and they can only take two hits from your Kokiri sword, but a cool thing you can do is chop their heads off, and watch this walk around trying to find you. #41: Bulblin Bulblins are the newest type of moblin introduced in the game series. They reek of genericness, seeing as how they are a major part of the STanard Army of Ganondorf (or STAG). They are not that bad of an enemy to go against, but I never knew why we needed a new type of moblin so soon. #40: Beamos The first of the "os's" family, if you will. Beamos are sort of like automatic gun turrents. They stay in one area, and if an enemy (Link) gets too close, they'll shot him with it's eye laserbeam. In the first game they appeared in, A Link to the Past, they were impossible to destroy, so it was best if you ignored them (for good reason too, they took away one heart if I'm not mistaken.) In Ocarina of Time, they cannot be destroyed unless you have bombs. In some of the newer games, an arrow to the eye destroys them. #39: Zol Zol are two gel's merged together. They have two eyes, and come in different colors. They are pretty easy to destroy, but I always liked destroying them for some reason. I think it's because they reminded me of the blob from A Boy and His Blob, and I never liked that game anyways. If only I could find some ketchup jellybeans... #38: Cukeman A cukeman is a buzz blob that has had magic powder sprinkled on it. They act just like a buzz blob, save for one small detail: They'll talk to you. Yes, if you go up to a cukeman and press the action button, they will say something. What they say is nonsensical and good for a cheap laugh or two. I remember the one (and only one) cukeman in Link's Awakening saying "hey mon!" every time you spoke to him. #37: Helmasaur Hemasaurs are creatures that are similiar to Hiploops. They both have protective gear to protect their face, and they will more than likely charge at you if you're in their line of sight. In the first game Helmsaurs appeared in (A Link to the Past) you could not destroy their armor, so you were forced to attack them from behind. More recently, you can use a clawshot or (in the Minish Cap) a gust jar to get rid of their protective gear, instead of attacking from behind. #36: Chuchu Chuchu's are little blobs that come in several different colors. They first appeared in Majora's Mask, and their main purpose was to give Link either a heart or magic potion, but in The Wind Waker, their role grew to the point that they gave you jelly that you needed to give to some guy in Windfall to make a potion out of. They can be annoying if you're not expecting them, but otherwise they are a pretty easy kill. #35: Gold Skulltula Gold Skulltula's, or the spiders of the curse, are a special kind of skulltula. They appear in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, and are apart of three different side quests. Like some other monsters in Ocarina of Time, some will only appear at night, some are hidden in soft soil, and some only appear in either when Link is a child or adult. This was easily one of the cooler side quests in Ocarina of Time. #34: Mad Scrub Unlike Business and (regular) Deku Scrubs, mad scrubs will not talk to you. They also do what I call the "triple spit", meaning they'll spit three deku nuts at you at once. In terms of difficulty, they're pretty easy to fight (trust me, harder enemies come later on) but the triple spit can thow you off guard if you're not expecting it. #33: Keese If you've played a Zelda game, you have seen a keese at least once. Keese are bats that will usually fly around the dungeon aimlessly, until you get close to one, and they'll try to fly into you, with varying degrees of success. Unless you spot a large group of them, they are not that difficult the defeat. Swinging your sword like a madman is probably the best weapon against them up close, and arrows will do away with them when they're in hard to reach places. #32: Bokoblins Bokoblins were the new type of moblin introduced into the Zelda series. They took the place of moblins as the ultimate generic enemy in The Wind Waker. Because of this, they are not that difficult in one on one situations, but going against five or six at once, especially early in the game, can be quite the challenge. Bokoblins do more as the generic enemy of a game than any before it. They control guard lights, look for enemies on the great sea, guard areas, and many other duties. It seems their weapon of choice is either boko sticks or telescope. #31: Zola Zola's are a sub-species of Zora's that appeared mainly in the 2D Zelda games. Zola's spat fireballs at Link that could easily be dodged if Link had a stronger shield. They are in the middle of the spectrum of toughness. Hitting them once or twice can kill them, but actually hitting them can be tricky at times. Of course, it's best if you ignore them. Save for Oracle of Ages, Zora's and Zola's are not in the same game. Because of that, one could argue that Zola's evolved from Zora's, but that is up for debate for those that care. #30: Poe Now, before anyone's offended, I want to say by this point in the list, these monsters are one's I like, but are pretty low on my likable list. Poes are ghosts that made their debut in A Link to the Past. In that game, they would move around aimlessly in the Dark World (and later, Light World) graveyard. They would only attack you if you were near by. Starting with Ocarina of Time, Poe's would be much more aggressive, but would disappear and attack you if you Z/L-targetted them. #29: Hiploop As I said on Helmasaur's, hiploops and helmasaurs are quite similar. So similar that one could easily confuse one with the other. The best way I remember it is that Hiploops appeared in Majora's Mask, with and without that mask, and Hiploops are a bit more aggressive. Hiploops aren't that difficult the beat, but they aren't that easy either. I'd say on a scale from one to ten, I'd give it a four. The reason? When you first encounter them in the Woodland Swamp, they are on very small platforms, and without a bow, can be pretty damn difficult to defeat. Later on, they get progressively easier, however. #28: Leever Leever's are a classic enemy in the Legend of Zelda series, much like the keese and octorocks. They've appeared in nearly every game, and they always serve the same basic function: remain hidden until Link get's close to them, and then duck under then duck under the sand. Well, that is the basic function for most of them. The blue ones in the original game just move around aimlessly until you're close to them, and then they hit hit you. Aside from the blue ones, they are pretty easy to defeat. A few swings of your sword, and their dead. The blue ones take more hits, and can be a real hassle if you're going against five or six at once. #27: Ghini The original ghost monster in the Legend of Zelda series. Ghini's are typically look like one eyed ghosts that roam around graveyards. They can take plenty of punishment, and worse of all, if you happen to touch other gravestones, more ghini's come out, and none of them can take damage. So, unless the first one that you saw when you entered the area is still floating around, don't expect to kill them. Ghini's are typically one of the more difficult enemies to go against in the game. They can take away several hearts at once, take plenty of damage, and many of them can be around you, and only one of them can take damage. Fortunately, if you're able to kill the one, all of them die, and you usually receive a good amount of rupees or hearts for your trouble. These guys would be ranked higher if they were were in the 3D games, instead of poes. Think of the epic battles Link would have with them... #26: Tektite Tektite's appeared in the first Zelda game. In the first game, they would jump around the entire screen, and while they didn't hurt you all that much, the quanity and difficulty it was to hit the monster made them a lost harder than expected to kill. In Ocarina of Time they reappeared in two different forms, the blue and red. The red appeared on the Death Mountain Path, and were the weaker of the two. The blue appeared at Lake Hylia, Zora's River, and in the Water Temple. They cause a bit more damage in this game, and still jumped at you, though where they jumped was limited to where Link could go. #25: Vire Vire's don't appear much in the Zelda series. I believe they have only appeared in Legend of Zelda, Link's Awakening, and the Oracle games. Vire's control keese. In the original game, if you destroyed them with anything aside from bombs and the magical sword, they would split into two keese. In Link's Awakening, they appear in the 7th or 8th dungeon, and they control use keese to fight you. As I said earlier, Vire's are pretty rare in the Zelda games, but for some reason, I like them as an enemy. #23 Peahat Peahat's are a rather unique enemy in the Legend of Zelda universe. In the original game, only keese and peahats flew, yet peahats could not be hurt if they were moving, yet keese could be hurt if they were flying. The peahats's appearance changed quite drastically in Ocarina of Time. In the original, they were a peach-colored enemy with helicopter style flaps on their head. In OoT, they lived in Hyrule Field during the child age, and only attack you if you got too close to them. Also, the thing helped them fly was placed on the bottom of their body, instead of the top. And the only way to destroy them was to attack their root, which looked like a penis O_o. In terms of difficulty, Peahats are much tougher than some of the enemies I've discussed. In Ocarina of Time, they can take away one whole heart piece if their blades hit you, They also have larva that can attack you and which will also take away one heart. It takes several hits from your sword to destroy a Peahat. I would rank them higher, but at this point the other monsters on my list are either much stronger, or monsters I like to go against. #22: Hyrule Guard The Hyrule Guards reek of genericness. They were the STAG in A Link to the Past. In the game, they came in several forms. There were archers that hid in tal grass and attacked if you were in front of them, there were bombers who tried to kill you regardless of their life or any of their comrades, there are the generic soldiers who patrol Hyrule and attack you if you are close by. Then there are the Knights, who only make an appearance in Hyrule's Tower.. upper level castle place. In terms of difficulty, the would fall in the average catergory. One on one these guys were pretty easy, but if three or four of them were fighting you, especially in the earlier parts of the game, you were in for a heck of a fight. While A Link to the Past may be the only game where you fight the best of the Hylian Army, they were in many other games. They actually made their debut in The Adventure of Link, and in Ocarina of Time they were demoted from STAG to the less liked SUCKS (Soldiers Utilized for Capturing Kids Somehow), where their main job seemed to be capturing Link every time he made his way to Hyrule Castle. In Twilight Princess, they were demoted yet again from SUCKS to just KRAP (Knights Reading All Print), which pretty much meant they walked around Castle Town all day and try their best to defend it from oncoming armies, and in their spare time they were reduced to just reading whatever was on hand. 21: Armos The Armos have been around since the original Legend of Zelda game, and their role hasn't changed all that much since then. Their job is to stay dormant until someone touches them, either appropriately or inappropriately, and they go on a crazy rampage. Depending on how you "touch" them in the original game determines if they are quick to attack you or not. They covered up secret grottos in the original game as well. Their difficulty varies from game to game. In the first, they were pretty damn difficult, and you didn't want to wake up many, but as time went on, they got weaker and weaker. A cousin of the Armos are the Armos Knight. They appeared mainly in A Link to the Past, and were both bosses (in the first dungeon) and mini-bosses. 20: Octorok Octoroks are a staple in the Legend of Zelda universe. They first appeared in the the original game, and came in two colors: red and blue. The red ones were the weaker of the two, and you had a chance of obtaining bombs from the blue ones. How the heck they had bombs is beyond me. Octorok have always been pretty easy to beat, usually a few swings of your sword, or just returning their rocks back to them killed them. There bigger and more difficult cousin is the Big Octo, who have appeared in as everything from a mini-boss to a slightly difficult enemy in Wind Waker. In the first games they were in, they were land creatures. They always roamed the land and shot rock pellet things at you, but starting in Ocarina of Time they became more amphibious. They still shot rocks at you, but they had become the water version of Deku. In the noncanonical game Zelda: Wand of Gamelon, Link stated to King Harkinian that he was so hungry that he would eat an octorock. It isn't known if octorocks are edible, or if CD-i Link was a complete idiot. 19: Lizaflos Lizaflos have only appeared in three or four Zelda games, but they are quite an enemy. They started off as a slightly difficult enemy in Adventure of Link. They then became a mini-boss in Ocarina of Time, and back to an enemy in other games. In terms of difficulty, I'd give these guys a moderate score. They are easy to fight and slightly annoying in Ocarina of Time, but in Adventure of Link and Twilight Princess, they give you one hell of a fight, at least, more of a fight compared to their weaker OoT counterparts. It is unknown if they are related to Dinaflos or not. They are pretty similiar, but Dinaflos can do one thing Lizaflos can't.. They can breath FIRE! 18: Dinalfos Dinaflos don't appear in the game as often as the similiar looking Lizaflos do. They appeared in only Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. They are slightly harder to fight than Lizaflos because of their ability to breath fire. I mean, you try to fight these dodge that fire after you hit it. It ain't easy, I'll tell you what. Compared to the OoT Lizaflos, they are quite harder to fight. I would rank them higher on this list, but with so few appearances I didn't think it warranted anything higher than this, though I'm sure a few people would think this should've been much lower. 17: Wolfos Wolfos were one of the many new enemies introduce to the Legend of Zelda series in Ocarina of Time. As their name suggests, they are wolf-like creatures that seem to inhabit the Sacred Forest Meadow and Forest Temple. Their weakness is their tail, but you could have plenty of trouble hitting it (and you can take a few hits while fighting more than one of these bad boys) They aren't as difficult as their stronger counterparts, the White Wolfos, but they aren't all that easy, especially when you first encounter one as a child. If you're not prepared, you could easily be killed from a Wolfos. Regular wolfos only take off one-half a heart after each hit. As I stated earlier, their weakpoint is their tail, and only one or two hits to that area will defeat them. 16: White Wolfos White Wolfos are the "big brother" of the wolfos. They only appear in icy areas, and are much harder to defeat than wolfos. Like their counterpart, they first appeared in Ocarina of Time, as the Mini-boss (boss?) of the Mini-Dungeon, the Ice Cavern. The only other place they appeared aside from there was the Gerudo Training Center. As I stated, the White Wolfos are much stronger than normal Wolfos. They can take off one heart with each successful hit they make onto you. While fighting them one on one isn't that hard, they appear in larger groups in Majora's Mask, which can make things a tad difficult. Speaking of the White Wolfo's in Majora's Mask, if you beat Goht in Snowhead Temple, you won't have to worry about the White Wolfos popping out of nowhere. Of course, the tough part is beating Goht.. Only kidding. 15: Floormaster Floormasters are the cousins of Wallmasters, and maybe Thing from The Addam's Family. The jury is still out on this one. They first appeared in Ocarina of Time as, believe it not, hands crawling around on the floor. After a few whacks with your sword, the floormaster will split into three smaller and weaker mini-floormasters. Before you can take a sigh in relief, these little guys are arguably tougher than their larger counterpart: First, you have to make sure to defeat all three of them before they regroup, and you have to start all over again, and if you can't kill all three, one of them will jump onto you, and suck the energy right out of Link, and grow back to full size and strength. In terms of difficulty, these guys can be pretty tough if you're surrounded by the bigger versions, which happens once or twice in Ocarina of Time. Your best choice is to work on them one at a time, and make sure they don't regroup. If I remember correctly, floormasters are known for giving you plenty of magic jars for your magic meter. At least that's an advantage, right? 14: Wallmaster To me, Wallmasters are the tougher form of floormasters. They first appeared all the way back in the original Legend of Zelda. Instead of falling from the ceiling and grabbing Link, they came through the walls. You could walk into a room, and this dead-blue hand would come out of nowhere, grab you, and take you all the way back to the beginning of a level. It was really annoying if you were doing a speed run, or if the entrance was far away. Since A Link to the Past, Wallmasters have fallen from the ceiling instead of come out of the walls. I guess they should be called Ceilingmasters, but that doesn't sound as awesome as Wallmasters. In Twilight Princess, an enemy known as Zant's Hand appeared, which was near identical to a Wallmaster. In Ocarina of Time, they act similarly to a Floormaster after it's split up. I guess they couldn't think of something else to do with them. 13: Ball & Chain Trooper Ball & Chain Troopers appeared in A Link to the Past and the Minish Cap. In ALttP, they were a pretty formidble foe, and as the name implies, they wielded Ball & Chains as weapons. They came in to armor colors, gray and gold. You first meet up with the B&CT in the lower dungeons of the Hyrule Castle. He is guarding Zelda, and is the first tough fight for Link. After Link defeats him, the trooper is mainly seen as a regular enemy later on in the game, in Hyrule Castle Tower. In both ALttP and TMC, the are considered one of the toughest enemies in the game, and to an extend that is true. An amusing fact about the Troopers are that they are very weak against pottery. Really, throw two pots at those guys and they're dead. Another strange fact is that in TP, you do not acquire the Ball and Chain from one of these guys, but instead acquire it from a Darkhammer! 12: Dodongo Dodongos are a recurring enemy in the Zelda series. One Dodongo was the boss of the second dungeon in the original game, and three of them appeared together in other dungeons after the first one. In Ocarina of Time, King Dodongo was the second boss in that game, though he was much easier than the first Dodongo battle back on the original game. In terms of difficulty, Dodongos range from kind of easy, to pretty tough. The baby dodongos are very easy to defeat, while the bigger (and fire breathing) ones can be much tougher, especially if you don't know their weak point. Apparently, a similar enemy known as the Dongorongo appear in Phantom Hourglass. I don't know if these two species are related or not, but the similarity in the name does make me consider it a possibility. Going back to Wand of Gamelon, Link also mentions his utter and sheer happiness to "bomb some dodongos" when he was to save the King. Wouldn't saving the King be more importan-- http://i155.photobucket.com/albums/s282/Chronic10101/MahBoi.jpg Erm.. nevermind. 11: Gibdo Gibdo's are another long time enemy in the Zelda game. Gibdo's look like mummies, they are wrapped up in white bandages. Underneath the bandages is usually a ReDead. You first encounter the Gibdo's in the original Legend of Zelda game, the fifth Labryinth, I believe. Even back then, these guys could withstand alot of damage, and could kill you in one a few hits. Unlike future counterparts, the gibdos in this game weren't weak to fire. I guess they had fire resistant bandages on. They reappeared in A Link to the Past, but they were only in a few dungeons, and not very memorable, aside from the fact that their weakness to fire was noted on. In Ocarina of Time, they acted much like ReDead, and had the same weaknesses that ReDead did. As I said, they were bandaged up ReDeads. In Majora's Mask, they were similar to their OoT counterpart, but had a much more important role on the storyline. They appeared mainly in Ikana area, and in the well in that area. Wearing the Gibdo Mask will allow them to talk to you, and boy I never knew Gibdos were such needy enemies. They want everything from big poes to deku nuts. All your trouble was worth it, as you got the Mirror Shield for running around and getting all that crap for them. Gibdos have always been a pretty difficult enemy to defeat. They take away a full (or more) heart(s), and it takes several swings of your sword to defeat them. What's worse, they can paralyze you, jump on your back and ear rape Link.. or at least that's what it looks like. At least they have those bandages on >_>. 10: Goriya Goriya's are a classic enemy in the Legend of Zelda. They appeared in the first three games, and Oracle of Seasons, but other than that, we haven't heard much of these guys. Their weapon of choice was the boomerang, and they used it well. Throughtout the Zelda games, these guys were pretty darn tough, especially if you came upon a room filled with them. Admittedly, I'd rather face a room full of Goriya than a room full of Wizzrobes and Dark Nuts. I don't know why these guys don't appear much in the later games, even as a damn mini-boss. I'd mark out I had to fight a Goriya for his boomerang in the next Zelda game, much like you had to do in the first Zelda game, except it was a roomful of Goriya for the first (weak) boomerang. 9: Pols Voice 8. Wizzrobe 7: ReDead 6: Like Like 5: Moblin 4. Staflos 3: Lynel 2: Darknut 1: Iron Knuckle See Also *Chronic1000 ranks the bosses & mini-bosses of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Category:User Projects